Shaving
by Wr1
Summary: Lucy helps Lee to shave his face the old fashioned way. I need help on my other fic Affair!


**_Ok here's a short story that I've decided to post out of NGO because I need help on my other fic Affair. I need to know some of the lines from any scenes you'd like to see changed from the episode Gangster. If you could either review them or PM me with them then I'll be grateful. Thank you and enjoy._**

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned as she entered the flat and placed her handbag and coat up on the coat rack. Lee was on the sofa with a mirror and a shaving kit in front of him.

"Trying to work out how to use this shaving kit your dad gave me for Christmas," he replied as he eyed the content in front of him.

"Ah the old fashioned way," Lucy replied as she sat on the sofa next to him, removing her heels at the same time, "dad still uses his from when he was twenty."

"I'm scared I'll cut myself with this," he replied as he picked up the straight razor that looked a bit like a pocket knife, "what's it called anyway?" He questioned as he turned it around in his hand.

"A straight razor. Did dad get you the set?" She questioned as she eyed the content in front of Lee. He did seem to have everything.

"I don't know. I am so confused," he muttered as he eyed the shaving oil. What the hell was this for? He's never used oil to shave before. What difference did it make?

To Lee's surprise Lucy asked,"Do you want me to do it? I do know how. I had to do it for dad when he was in hospital."

"Thank you," was Lee's reply as Lucy smiled back at him.

"Go and take a hot shower," she instructed and without questioning Lee got off of the sofa and made his way towards the bathroom as Lucy prepared everything.

NGONGONGO

By the time Lee got back into the living room, Lucy sat on the coffee table with a couple of towels next to her. She looked like she had done everything she had needed to assuming the extra pieces that now lay on the coffee table like the linen and leather. Rubbing the towel through his hair he sat down opposite her as she gave him a small smile.

"Alright?" Lucy asked making conversation as she placed the hand towel over his thigh.

"Yeah you?" Lee chuckled as Lucy applied some of the shaving oil to his face.

"I'm good," she answered as she nodded her head, "what have you been up to today?"

"Oh you know the usual.."

"Lying around and eating," Lucy interrupted as she turned to grab the brush and shaving cream, placed just behind her.

"I've done some housework," he defended himself as Lucy smiled back at him, though still not believing him but not going to retort.

"I think the beard suits you," Lucy admitted as her finger ran over the side of his face before going back to the brush and shaving cream.

"You think so?" Lee asked teasingly as a grin spread across his face. This was his chance to tease his landlady and he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

"Hmm," was her only reply.

"I'm only shaving because we're going out with your parents tomorrow for Wendy's birthday. But... do you think I look handsome with one?" He asked leaning forward slightly as he watched a blush creep up her neck and towards her face.

"Shut up," was her defensive reply as she flicked the razor up in front of his face as he sat back a bit more but couldn't help the small smile that was on his now half white face.

Surprising Lee slightly, Lucy dropped to her knees in front of him as she went to kneel in between his legs as she straightened her back so they were face to face. Bringing the straight razor up to his face she watched as his eyes followed the sharp, glistening blade.

"I'm not going to cut you. Promise," she reassured him as she begun shaving, "dad must like you to some degree."

"Why's that?" Lee asked a bit surprised by what Lucy said.

"Well mum wouldn't have thought to get you this so dad must have suggested it. She also doesn't know anything about it so dad must have done it all," she answered as her free hand tipped his face upwards so she could shave underneath his chin and his neck.

Lee didn't answer back and they descended into silence as Lucy shifted a bit on her knees. Brining her free hand up to the side of his face that was shaven she guided his head to turn to the left as she cleaned the razor on the towel before shaving his right side.

After finishing she sat back on her heels as she reached for the bowl of water by her side. Grabbing the cloth from the cold water she began cleaning Lee's face before dabbing it dry.

"Moisturiser?" Lucy questioned as she brought the pot up to his line of vision. Her answer was a shrug of his shoulder.

Rubbing some between her fingers Lucy sat back up so she was face to face with Lee again her fingertips going to his face. Lucy begun rubbing in the cream as her fingertips worked their way down towards his chin.

"There you go," Lucy whispered as she turned his chin first to the left and then to the right as she leaned in a little closer to look at what she had done.

When Lee's face was back facing Lucy's they were a lot closer than she thought. Her left hand still rested on his right cheek as their noses over lapped. Yeah they were definitely really close to each other. Closing her eyes she could feel her heart best increase as one of Lee's hand came to rest on top of hers that rested against the side of his face and he had to sigh as he felt her eyelids flutter close against his cheeks.

"Lucy?" Lee whispered not wanting to spoil the moment with speaking too loud.

"Yeah?" She replied equally quiet as her eyes opened again and moved so her eyes were looking directly into his.

"I...I," his mouth had suddenly gone dry as Lucy's other hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Lee, just kiss me," she whispered a bit louder this time as her eyes slid closed.

Complying with her demands Lee's other hand slid into her hair, which at the same time managed to bring Lucy's head closer so her lips met his.

Lucy was the first to pull back and she had to giggle at Lee's unhappy whimper. Smoothing her thumb over his cheek she said, "maybe next time you could keep the beard a bit longer."

"So do you think I look handsome with one?" He asked basically repeating his earlier question.

"Very," was her reply as a grin spread across his face. Lucy thought it was best to kiss him so she wouldn't have to see that smug smile.


End file.
